


The Pink Redux: History

by shellacopter



Series: Julie Stewart [3]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M, Memory Modification, One Year Later, The Pink Redux AU, and this is what it is, familial connections, honestly my power rangers thing has spiraled at this point, rangers again, team crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellacopter/pseuds/shellacopter
Summary: At their high school reunion, the four original Dino Thunder Rangers get pulled through time by a weird bat in an aquarium and meet a future team of Rangers.One-shot AU in my Julie Stewart series based on the Power Rangers S.P.D. episode "History."
Series: Julie Stewart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892962
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Pink Redux: History

She could hear the bell ringing from a distance and it brought Julie back to her time at high school. It wasn’t like she was long gone, she literally only graduated a year ago, but she had been so far removed from anything even vaguely ‘school-like’ that it was still startling to hear.

Her rented car idled, the air conditioning off despite the heat of the summer day. She had never really realized what bonding with dinosaur DNA did to her until she lived in a place with perpetual snow and extra long nights for most of the year. As a bonus though, she did save a ton on her electricity bills.

Julie sighed before she turned off her car, bracing herself to see the others if they even bothered to show up. It had been a year, after all, and even though they were once super close and in each other’s pockets, going off and doing things on their own definitely made an impact on their friendships. The last person she had talked to was _Trent_ for Dino Jesus’ sake and even that had been about eight months ago.

She steeled herself and opened her door, hearing the bell ringing again as she started to walk towards the building. She nodded at a few people she recognized, surprised they even remembered her. She had only been there for a year, after all, and once the whole Power Ranger thing happened she and her small group of friends and fellow Rangers became pretty secluded amongst themselves.

The door was already propped open, allowing the easy stream of her graduating class inside, and Julie quickly caught sight of one of the people she couldn’t wait to see.

“Conner!” she yelled after the tall, ex-Red Ranger. He either didn’t hear her or just ignored her and kept walking, but she knew that it probably wasn’t the second part.

Right?

She managed to get close enough to the taller boy, man, really now about to start his sophomore year at _Stanford University_ , to hear him shout, “Ethan! Hey man, wait up!”

Julie perked up, excited. She couldn’t see over the crowd herself but if Conner saw Ethan then that meant three out of the six of them were already here. She quickly picked up her pace and pushed past a group of girls that she vaguely remembered from her English class and quickly fell in step with the boys, not saying anything.

“I didn’t think I’d see you at the reunion,” Conner said after shaking hands with Ethan. Julie honestly wondered how long it would take them to realize she was there.

“Well, my class schedule at CalTech is brutal,” Ethan said. “And that’s not to say the internship at NASADA, but there’s no way I’d miss this.”

“I wouldn’t miss it either,” Julie said, speaking up for the first time with a large smile on her face.

Both guys turned, shocked, before they both grinned brightly and said, in unison, “Julie!”

The ex-Pink Ranger quickly switched their positions, standing in the middle of the two taller boys and looping her arms through theirs.

“I definitely didn’t think you’d be here,” Ethan said, elbowing her. “Isn’t that right, member of Team USA for the 2006 Olympics.”

Julie felt herself blush as she elbowed him back. “I had to practically beg to be here, but I haven’t been back to the states in so long and I missed you guys! Vancouver isn’t fun all alone.”

“I can’t believe we’re here,” Conner said, looking around. “It’s so weird to be back.”

“For sure,” Julie replied. “Have either of you seen Kira yet? Or Trent or Dr. O?”

“Nothing yet,” Ethan said. “But I’m sure they’re around. Dr. O still works here, right?”

She nodded. “Yeah. And Elsa is the principal, if you can believe it.”

Conner laughed, shaking his head. “Such a small, weird world.”

“So what have you been up to, man?” Ethan asked. “I already know Julie’s been setting records.”

“Aww, Ethan, you’ve kept up with competitive figure skating for me?” she asked. Instead of replying, he just shoulder bumped her.

Ethan James had been her very first friend when she moved to Reefside. They had had their moments, especially when Ethan had overheard a private conversation with their mentor and fellow Ranger, Dr. Tommy Oliver, and told her that she was a bad Ranger, but they had definitely worked through it by the end of the school year.

It also helped that her brother got him a very lucrative internship at NASADA working with the original Blue Ranger.

“I’m trying to start a soccer program for kids, you know? Give them somewhere fun and safe to go after school,” Conner said. “I’m also playing soccer for Stanford. It’s a _lot_ different than the club teams, but still pretty great.”

“That sounds cool,” Ethan replied, hyped for the other man. ”And I bet you’re just rolling in the ladies, huh?”

At that, Julie looked up at Conner who, with his free hand, ran a hand through his short, cropped hair embarrassingly.

“Uh, kind of,” he said in return. “I haven’t really done anything about it though. Too focused on school.”

As he started to turn down towards her, Julie quickly averted her head forward and not even trying to make eye contact.

 _Everyone_ had known that there was something between the two of them, it was easy to read it on both of their faces – especially at the end. He had even tricked her _and_ his prom date by pulling a switcheroo with his twin brother and dancing with _her_ all night instead of the girl he had originally brought.

Conner McKnight had been the last person that she had spent time with before she left for Canada and he left for college. They had talked, briefly, about trying to date long distance but, with the year that she had had, Julie knew it would have fallen apart very quickly.

Still, they parted on good terms and, even if they haven’t spoken in almost a year, she knew they were still best friends.

He had also gotten even _more_ attractive, which was frankly unfair.

“Do you think Kira’s even coming?” Julie asked, breaking the awkward silence.

“No clue,” Conner replied. “Didn’t she move to New York to try and get a recording contract?”

Julie nodded. “Yeah. Tanya got her in touch with someone at her own label and they signed her. She put out her first album a couple of months ago.” She knew that, because she bought a copy the second that she had seen it in the checkout line at the supermarket. Her friend has a _professional musician_ , of course she had to have it.

“And I still broke away from my tour promos to come back here.”

Julie’s head jerked to where the voice had come from, smiling brightly as Kira, herself walked down the steps.

“Kira!” the guys shouted in unison. Julie untangled her arms from theirs and quickly ran up, throwing them around her friend.

“Kira! I’ve missed you so much!” she said, holding the other girl tightly. The ex-Yellow Ranger grabbed her back, just as tightly.

“I missed you too! It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?”

“Stop hogging her,” she heard Conner say.

The two girls let go of each other and Conner swooped in, giving the other girl a hug. Ethan waited, patiently, for his turn but hugged the other girl back just as tightly.

It was as if they were in high school again. The four of them, the ones who had been together since the beginning. Her partners in stealing the magic rocks from the creepy murder basement and becoming actual, bonafide superheroes.

“The OG Rangers, together again,” Ethan said.

“Shall we?” Kira asked.

“We shall,” Conner replied.

The four of them quickly became a mess of limbs as they all linked up, trying to make sure they were each touching each other. Julie loved it, thriving on the closeness that they still had even though they hadn’t seen in each other in forever.

Julie couldn’t help but laugh as the four of them, still linked together, managed to turn a corner in the hallway before a weird, fuzzy feeling came over her. When the feeling stopped, she had realized that they had been transported somewhere.

“Julie, did you bring us here?” Kira asked, confused.

The ex-Pink Ranger shook her head. “Nope. I don’t even know where _here_ is.”

“Are you sure?” Conner asked. “Because that definitely felt like teleporting.”

Julie looked around the place they had ended up, confused. It was big and mostly empty, except for a bunch of machines and two weird looking monsters staring at them intently. But behind them? Julie would know what it was anywhere.

A Dino Gem.

“Welcome to the future,” one of them said, its head in what looked like a cylindrical fish tank. It’s partner looked like a weird pig thing with oversized eyebrows and a fluffy mustache. “Now, you will help me destroy the planet!”

“I don’t think we’re in Kansas anymore,” Ethan said, his jaw dropped.

The monster started forward and Conner kicked out, knocking it back. Julie quickly turned and grabbed the familiar, pink rock that matched the one in her bracelet but, instead of being lifeless and slowly losing its pink sheen, it was _brimming_ with energy.

“Let’s get out of here!” Conner yelled, grabbing the Red stone. Kira and Ethan quickly followed their example, gathering their stones.

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Julie replied as they took off running.

The two athletes quickly ran ahead of the others, used to it from their various time training. All of the teenagers had been in really good shape when they were Rangers, multiple monster fights and Dr. Oliver’s Ranger training would definitely do that to you, but Julie was surprised that Ethan and Kira mostly kept up with the two of them as they started being chased by some sort of foot soldier.

“Come on!” Conner yelled, turning a corner once they made it outside. Julie could hear the monsters beeping at them as they chased them, but pushed it to the back of her mind as she ran.

The four ran down a flight of stairs and turned a corner, only to be met with a giant metal grate that they definitely couldn’t break down to get out of the way. Julie sighed as she turned around, facing down the monsters.

“Any thoughts on what these things are?” Ethan asked.

The monsters were more reminiscent of Zeltrax’s Triptoids than the Tyranno Drones. They were a lot skinnier and their heads were weird, helmets that looked like bowling balls with extra holes. They were super limber, easily jumping back and forth and trying to psych them out.

“They’re not Tyranno Drones,” Kira said, dropping into a fighting stance. “But they’re definitely up there in the creepy department.”

“Creepy is right,” Julie added as she watched them zig zag.

“Any idea of how to get out of this?” Conner asked.

“I’m still trying to figure out how we got _in_ it,” Ethan said.

It was then that they attacked.

Julie let out a shout as she jumped forward, kicking one of the approaching monsters in the check and knocking it back. The group of them quickly dispersed, breaking off into small pods to attack each one of them individually.

Seven of the creatures surrounded her and Julie quickly fell back into old habits despite not having done this for a while. One of them lunged for her and she ducked under it’s reach, jabbing it in the stomach before roundhouse kicking it and knocking it down. She teleported behind another one that was coming up behind her and pushed it into another one.

She quickly backflipped away before coming up and blocked a strike from one. She ducked and spun around, elbowing it out of the way.

Teleporting again, she landed behind another one and grabbed it, taking it with her as the teleported _again_ to the top of the nearby roof, dropping it from the height. She teleported back to the ground and kicked one of them in the back.

Julie took a deep breath, wiping the sweat from her brow as they all disappeared before running over to where Ethan had managed to physically destroy one.

“It’s a robot,” he said, holding onto its actual _leg_. “Check out the crazy circuitry. Way advanced.”

Then, out of nowhere, an explosion went off at their feet. Julie screamed as she was thrown backwards from the force of the blast, the heat of it sinking into her very bones.

Then, there was the laughter.

The ex-Pink Ranger looked up, trying to push herself to her feet to see the same monster that had greeted them before, the one with the aquarium tank head, walking towards them. Its cape was swishing violently.

“Fools!” it said, gloating. “Do you think you could get away from me that easily?”

“We’ve run away from a lot worse than you, buddy,” Ethan shot back once they all managed to stand.

“Not to mention the ones we’ve stayed and fought and _beaten_ ,” Julie added, clenching her fists.

Kira shook her head. “Who are you? What do you want with us?”

“Your Power is legendary throughout the galaxy,” the monster said. “Fight alongside me, and we’ll bring down this wretched planet.”

“Maybe you’re suffering from a lack of oxygen from being in that punch bowl too long,” Conner started. “But in case you didn’t notice, we’re the good guys.”

“Yeah, we’re not exactly about destroying our own planet,” Kira added.

“Or working with the big bads,” Julie said, herself. “Except for that one time, but Trent is totally cool now.”

The monster stuck out its hand, like it was trying to reach for them. “Oh, I think you’ll come around to my way of thinking with a little… persuasion.”

It started to walk towards them then and Julie dropped into her fighting stance, bracing herself to fight this new, unknown thing as a siren wailing in the distance before coming up on them quickly.

“What?” the monster yelled as it turned around, startled.

Julie looked around the large, caped figure to see a white jeep with flashing lights on top of it and five people jumping out, bobbing and weaving through the robotic monsters. She turned to look at the others in shock.

They were _definitely_ color coded, right? She wasn’t imagining it?

Watching them fight was _insane_. The five of them were such a well-oiled machine that they didn’t look like they were bothered at all by the fighting. Julie quickly sought out the girl in Pink, watching her as her blonde curls moved with her during the fight as she rolled and hit with the best of them.

“Back off, Broodwing,” the one in red said, once they had easily dispatched the little monsters.

“Fly back to where you came from,” the yellow one said, staring across the space intensely.

The monster, Broodwing, apparently, let out a frustrated groan. “SPD, always getting in in my way!” He clicked his heels together and jumped into the sky, flying off. “I’m not through with any of you!”

Julie watched in awe at the speed in which he actually managed to get away and wondered why the others didn’t try to stop him or something, but she was quickly brought back to the ground as the new group ran up to the four of them.

“You guys okay?” the one in yellow asked, concerned.

“A little confused, but we’re okay,” Conner replied.

“Try a lot of confused,” Julie added, looking at them all individually.

“Broodwing’s bad news,” the one in blue said, shaking his head. He easily towered over the rest of his team. “But attacking innocent civilians… that’s just low.”

Julie crossed her arms, upset at being called a ‘civilian’, while Conner, their once-leader, stepped forward.

“You’ve fought this freak before?” he asked.

“Oh yeah,” the one in red replied. “All in a day’s work. We’re Power Rangers.” He pulled something out of his belt showed it to them. It was a small, white device with a couple of buttons on it. He pushed one of those buttons and a flap opened, revealing his ID badge. “Space Patrol Delta.”

“Wait a minute,” Kira said, shaking her head. “You can’t be the Power Rangers.”

The girl in yellow scoffed. “Why not?”

“Because we are,” Conner replied.

“Or, at least, we were,” Julie said, standing tall as the four of them lifted up their arms where their bracelets still sat after all this time.

* * *

“Okay, wait. So, let me see if I got this straight,” Ethan said, once the new group of Rangers led them back to their base, an entire military compound that they lived and worked out of. “Somehow we’ve been transported years into the future?”

“And this is a command center that trains fighters to become Power Rangers,” Kira added, trying to make sense of the infodump that they had just been given.

Julie barely paid attention and hardly kept up, looking around at everything in awe. It was like nothing she had ever _seen_ before, and she had been on the Astro Ranger’s Megaship! Multiple times!

“And Earth is under attack by an army of aliens and giant robots?” Conner also added.

“Sounds extremely familiar,” Julie said. “Just less dinosaurs.”

“Yep,” the SPD Pink Ranger said. “That’s about it.”

She turned and flashed them a smile before quickly turning around. “It’s good to know there will be beautiful girls in the future,” Conner said, smugly. Julie shoved him and knocked him off balance.

“Puh-lease, Ball Boy,” she scoffed. “Don’t be a creep.”

“Would you give it a rest?” Ethan added. “We gotta keep focused here.”

They walked through another door right as it opened and Julie was stunned to see all of the people inside doing various tasks. She might have seen _maybe_ Hayley and Justin in the lab on a good day near the very end, but there were at least 10 people doing different things.

“Okay, I’m not complaining, but our command center was a cave,” Ethan said, looking around in awe.

Until they, at once, caught sight of two _creatures_ walking towards them.

One was very tall, taller than Conner even, but had the body of a dog and another was a woman with curly hair, cat ears, and glowing eyes. Conner and Ethan tried to discretely push her and Kira behind them.

“Hey, hey guys,” Jack, the SPD Red Ranger, said with surprised laughter. “It’s okay. That’s our Commander, Anubis Cruger.” The dog guy bowed to them. “And our lovely, technical expert, Dr. Kat Manx.” She just nodded.

“We’re definitely not in Kansas anymore,” Julie muttered to Kira, who nodded.

“Welcome to our base, Rangers,” Commander Cruger, who she still couldn’t get over was an actual _dog_ , said.

“But _he’s_ a dog,” Kira said, turning to Bridge, the SPD Green Ranger.

“Pets as authority figures,” she heard him say. “You get used to it.”

A couple of people? With weird shaped heads walked by them then and Julie couldn’t help but follow their path with her eyes.

“They’re Aquitians, right?” she asked. “Katherine showed me pictures, once.”

“That they are, Miss Stewart,” Dr. Manx said. “Aliens and humans live in harmony here.” She smiled at them and turned away, before going back to whatever it was she was doing.

“Well, for the most part,” Sky, the SPD Blue Ranger, added. He turned to the Commander and said “Broodwing is after them.”

Dr. Manx pushed a few buttons on her keyboard and Julie stood on her tip toes to try and see around Ethan and Conner who still hadn’t moved from in front of them to see video clips of _themselves_ on the screen.

“I can see why,” she said. “The archives show that the Dino Thunder team have faced off against the most treacherous villains in all of history.”

Julie stood taller at that, proud. Their year tenure as Power Rangers had been extremely tough, there was no doubt about that, but to hear someone else, someone from the _future_ say that? It meant a lot.

“Ah, memories,” Conner said, crossing his arms with a smile as he watched the videos. Julie pushed past him to stand in front and watch the videos as well.

“Aw, do you remember that?” she asked, looking up at him and turning to the others. “Super Dino Mode!”

“But that was years ago,” Jack said, interrupting their little trip down memory lane. “What I don’t get is how did you guys get here?”

Kira sighed. “Well, things are a little fuzzy, but we were on our way to the reunion at Reefside High.”

“For a bit, we thought it was something Julie had done, because of the teleportation,” Ethan added.

“Which would be likely, except I’ve never traveled through _time_ before,” she threw in.

“I’m sure Broodwing went to a lot of expense to bring you here,” Commander Cruger said. “He won’t give up on you so easily.”

Conner scoffed. “We’ll take him on and anyone else that gives us trouble,” he said.

Z, the SPD Yellow Ranger who’s name was literally just a letter _and_ super cool, scoffed in return. “You haven’t met Broodwing’s boss,” she said. “Gruumm is as nasty as they get.”

“Well, I say bring it on,” Kira said, flipping her hair. “We’re Rangers. We can deal with it.”

“Correction – you were Rangers,” Sky said. Julie turned to him and narrowed her eyes. Just who did this guy think he was? “We’ve been specially trained to take on Gruumm’s army.”

“And no offense,” Syd, the SPD Pink Ranger said, speaking up for the first time. “But fighting dinosaurs is so over.”

Julie sneered at her, wondering how the Pink Power had taken to her. That wasn’t a very Pink Ranger type attitude, especially for someone who had been a Ranger for what seemed like a while.

“Weren’t you guys taught to respect your elders?” Ethan asked.

“For real,” Julie added. “I mean, it’s not like we were trained by the _most legendary_ Power Ranger of all time or anything.” She thought fondly of Dr. O and wished that he were here with them. He wouldn’t take this garbage lying down. “Besides, once a Ranger, always a Ranger.”

“We don’t want you to get into anymore trouble,” Jack said, laughing. He at least seemed to break it in a nicer way than the others and Julie instantly liked him more. “We have enough problems to deal with.” And then that like? Turned to hate.

Julie opened her mouth to fire something back at him as the Command Center went dark and red lights started to flash in time with an alarm blaring.

“The quarry’s under attack,” Dr. Manx said. All of the SPD Rangers moved over to the screens that, a few minutes ago, had been playing a highlight reel of the Dino Thunders, leaving the four of them standing off to the side.

“My hunch is that Broodwing is trying to draw you out,” Commander Cruger said to them.

“Just because we’re not physically Rangers anymore, doesn’t mean we can’t fight,” Conner said.

“We’re still connected to the Morphing Grid,” Julie added. “Besides, fist fighting isn’t the only skill we have.”

“Okay, you guys chill until we get back,” Jack said, holding up a hand placatingly.

Julie sighed, crossing her arms. She wondered if she could teleport after them? Show them what they were missing. But she couldn’t take all three of the others with her, there was no way.

“Ready?” Jack called.

“Ready,” the others replied.

“SPD Emergency!”

The ex-Pink Ranger sighed again, watching as the new team of Rangers morphed and left the Command Center to go fight. The four Dino Rangers gathered around the screens to watch.

They rode up to a quarry in a very, militarized vehicle to face a monster that looked vaguely like a hammerhead shark with sword for arms.

“I see monsters still haven’t gotten any more creative,” Kira said.

“They’re actually aliens,” Commander Cruger said, helpfully. “Most of them are outlaws from other planets that have taken refuge on Earth, which is why SPD was formed.”

The fighting was intense, Julie couldn’t lie. The monster shot off a multi-pronged energy blast at the Rangers as they were repelling from a tall, metal arm and Julie couldn’t help but grab onto Conner’s arm out of worry for them.

But the SPD Rangers weren’t even _phased_ as they fired their blasters at the monster, hitting him directly. It seemed to work at first, but the monster started to burrow deep underground. The Rangers ran over to the hole where the monster had once stood and she could hear Syd say over their communicators that rang through the Command Center, _“We lost him.”_

“Oh, something tells me that’s not good,” Ethan said, pointing towards the cliffside that was just off screen.

She turned to where he was pointing to see an absolute _army_ of mechanical foot soldier monsters, staring down at the Ranger team. Julie and the others exchanged panicked looks as they jumped down and slowly started to approach the Rangers.

“I could be wrong, but they look like they’re in a lot of trouble,” Kira said, looking back and forth between Commander Cruger and Dr. Manx.

“I’ve never encountered this many troops at once,” the Commander said, looking at the screen with worry.

“You gotta let us in on this,” Conner said, turning to the Commander to plead their case. “We can-“

“No,” he said, interrupting. “I won’t put your lives in danger. If anything happened to you in this time, the results could be catastrophic.”

“What’s that even supposed to mean?” Julie asked, looking between him and the screens with worry. “I mean, it’s not like-“

“Yeah, but if your cadets lose, none of that matters anyway,” Conner said, speaking over her. Normally, she’d be mad, but he did make a point.

Another screen flared up and flashed a view of the city itself as the monster that the Rangers were fighting in the quarry before appeared out of the ground and very, very large.

“I see some things never change,” Ethan said, sarcastically.

“I wish we had a MegaZord,” Kira added.

“Kat, dispatch Omega Ranger to the scene,” Kruger ordered. He then turned to them. “This is not your battle. I’m going to help the others. You are to _stay here_ and that’s an order.”

Julie rolled her eyes as Commander Cruger called, “SPD Emergency!” himself and morphed before running out.

“This is _ridiculous_ ,” she said, hissing through her teeth. “I mean, who does he _think_ he is?”

Nobody answered her as they watched both screens, one of the Rangers fighting the monster army with Cruger and another one of whoever was the ‘Omega Ranger’ fighting the monster downtown.

“That doesn’t look good,” Kira said, as a beat up motorcycle rode up with an ugly, skull like monster and a woman with purple marks on her face rode up.

“That’s Gruumm and Morgana,” Dr. Manx explained. “See? This is too dangerous for you.”

And yet, Gruumm held aloft his staff and fired it at the Rangers, knocking them and sending them flying through the air.

“That’s it,” Conner said, turning to them. “I say it’s time to get prehistoric on Gruumm and his goons”

“Cruger _ordered_ us to stay here,” Kira said, grabbing his arm to stop him as he started to storm away.

“I don’t care what happens in the past or the future,” he said. “The others need us _now_.”

The passion in his voice made her stand up straighter and it was then that she remembered why Conner was such a good leader for them, even with the legendary Tommy Oliver following him.

“Okay, let’s go,” Julie said.

“He’s right,” Kira said, not at all surprised.

“Let’s do it,” Ethan added as he turned around to walk out.

“If you’re gonna go out there, at least go prepared,” Dr. Manx said, stopping them in their tracks. She halted, for a second, and Julie almost turned to go right then and there because it was obvious she was stalling. “Give me your Dino Gems.”

The four of them took off their bracelets that they still wore, even though they hadn’t been active Rangers in over a year and handed them to the cat-like woman along with the secondary Gems they had stolen from Broodwing’s lair whenever he first brought them there.

She turned and started to fiddle with them. Julie tapped her foot, anxiously, awaiting the results. Finally, she handed them back.

“Be _safe_ ,” she said. “These should allow you to morph, but I don’t know how many times so treat it as a one and done, okay? The future is in your hands.”

Julie grabbed her bracelet and locked it on her wrist, feeling the burst of Power that trickled through and she shivered, not just because of the influx of energy after being connected to the Grid but because Dr. Manx was looking directly at her as she said it.

* * *

The four time-displaced Rangers ran to the quarry, quickly. By the time they got there, the entire robot army of Gruumm was staring down at the unmorphed Rangers who looked like they had just had a serious beating, but could still look up in surprise as they showed up.

The Dino Rangers stood tall and proud as Conner said, “Think again, Bonehead.”

They turned towards Gruumm and his army, dropping into fighting stances.

“What?” Gruumm asked, obviously confused.

The unmorphed SPD Rangers started to move towards them until Jack was standing directly in front of them with his finger in Conner’s face. “This is not a good idea,” he said, so mad he was practically spitting.

“Get out of here,” Z added, dismissive.

“You have no idea how much power Gruumm has,” Sky said.

“And you have no idea how much Power _we_ have,” Julie said.

“We’ve brought something of our own,” Conner said with a smirk.

At that, the four Dino Rangers lifted up their left arms and where there had once been their defunct bracelets now rested the Dino Morphers that Dr. Manx had quickly made in the lab. Julie could still feel the welcome embrace of the Stegosaurus that she had nicknamed Stella romping through her brain.

“Kat’s the coolest,” Ethan said. “She pulled our morphers out of the archives and regenerated them.”

“Don’t get mad at us Commander,” Kira said, stepping forward. “You would have done the same thing.”

“And that’s not even questioning as to how our morphers were in the archives, which I would definitely like addressed at some point, but now’s not the time,” Julie said, looking over their shoulders to see Gruumm and his army staring them down.

“You have a point,” the Commander said. “Now let’s show Gruumm what we can do together.” He looked between the two teams before yelling, “Power Rangers, Suit Up!”

Conner and Jack stepped forward then, as the Red Rangers, to lead them into the charge.

“Power Rangers, you guys ready?” Jack yelled, holding his morpher tightly in his hand.

“Ready!” they all shouted, in unison.

“Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!”

“SPD Emergency!”

As the Power of the Morphing Grid fully flew through her veins after being connected for the first time in a year, Julie felt herself glowing as she morphed into her trusty Dino suit as Gruumm fired some kind of energy blast at them that the expulsion of Morphing Grid energy completely diverted to behind them and missing them completely.

“Super Dino Mode!” the Dino Rangers yelled, immediately once they morphed.

Julie felt the familiar plates of the Stegosaurus turn into armor as it quickly covered her body, turning her into the perfect battering ram. Out of instinct, she dropped and lowered her center of balance even more. She was a rock and nothing would move her unless she wanted it to.

It was just like how when they morphed with the Ninja Rangers and the Morphing Grid started to scream at the influx of Power that it had to emit to keep them all going. She could see the different colored smoke streams pouring out of the ground around them as the Grid itself started to leak Power.

They didn’t have much time.

“Attack!” Gruumm commanded.

“Okay everybody,” Jack said, stepping forward. “Let’s give it all we got. Together, we can do it!”

Julie joined the others in cheering and jumped forward, flipping into the fight. She saw Ethan go off with Bridge and Sky, Conner break off with Jack, and she and Kira kept with Z and Syd.

“Let’s show ‘em some girl power,” Julie said, standing tall with the other Pink and the two Yellow Rangers.

“Ready?” Kira asked.

“Yeah!” Syd said.

“You know it!” Z yelled.

Julie and Kira pulled out their blasters and, without hesitation, started firing at the hoard of robotic monsters that had flocked to them. The SPD Rangers did the same.

“All right!” Z yelled as the robots just kept falling, but then the purple woman, Morgana, ran up and stood across from them.

She didn’t say anything as she swung her arm and a blade of purple energy flew out, hitting the four Rangers directly and sending them flying.

As soon as they landed on their feet, however, Kira took off flying with the help of her winged suit and Julie teleported to stand behind Morgana. Right as Kira swung by, slashing at her, Julie kicked her in the back and knocked her forward before teleporting away again.

“You with me?” she heard Syd ask Z.

“Oh yeah!” The two SPD Rangers fired their weapons at the evil woman while she was distracted from the Dino Ranger’s blows, sending _her_ flying into the air this time where she didn’t have the same, graceful landing.

She looked around, realizing that everyone else had pretty much _crushed_ their fights with the added help from the time-traveling Rangers, and ran with the others towards where the Reds had just sent Gruumm soaring.

“Well done, Rangers,” Cruger said. “We’ll take it from here.” He turned towards the SPD Rangers. “Omega Ranger needs your help.”

“Got it,” Jack said, shouldering his gun. “Let’s go B-Squad!”

While they ran off, the Dino Rangers stayed with Cruger to fight the remnants of Grumm’s army and it was just like old times.

“Stego Axe!” Julie cried, summoning her trust weapon. As soon as it appeared in her hand, she started funneling excess energy into it and watched it elongate into its scythe form right as a bunch of the little robots ran up. Before they even got close, she spun around in a circle and, with her weapon, was able to solidly keep them away.

She shrunk her axe and immediately teleported into the thick of the monsters, holding onto her regular axe with both hands and swinging it like a baseball bat before kicking out behind her and knocking away one of the robots.

Julie ran over to where the others had gathered behind Cruger as he faced down Gruumm. Julie readjusted her grip as she panted, but not ready to step down just yet.

“Cruger, using Rangers from the past may have won this battle, but I have a surprise of my own in store,” the evil emperor goaded.

“Come on!” Cruger yelled.

“Let’s put ‘em together!” Conner yelled.

The four slid their weapons together seamlessly, Julie dropping to her knees in front of the Z-Rex Blaster to hold it up on her own shoulders.

“Z-Rex Blaster!” they yelled. Gruumm didn’t even have a _chance_ defend himself as they shot off a blast, hitting him directly. Julie watched in satisfaction as he flailed, trying to remain standing but completely failed.

He stood up, quickly, and stabbed his staff into the ground with an evil laugh that kicked up an unnecessary amount of smoke and dirt. By the time it cleared, Gruumm was no longer standing there.

“He’s gone,” Cruger said, stepping forward. He nodded. “Yes. We sent him running.”

The other Rangers, fresh out of their MegaZord battle, ran up to them then, followed by the Omega Ranger that they hadn’t met yet. “Gather round, Rangers,” Cruger said. Julie stretched her arms up, feeling the static of the Power settle back into her bones and hating that she had had to give this up before.

“Conner, Jack, Kira, Z, Ethan, Sky, Syd, Julie, Bridge, and Sam, that was great teamwork,” Cruger said, proudly.

Julie watched, grinning from underneath her helmet as the two Red Rangers locked hands, proudly, uniting the teams.

* * *

Once they got back to the Command Center, Syd didn’t seem to leave her side. Julie embraced the comforting Power of another Pink Ranger and locked their arms together, the two fitting together seamlessly.

“Wow, you two look you could be sisters,” Conner said, looking to them.

Julie turned, confused, to Syd and realized what he meant. Their face shapes were super similar, and they both had the same curly blonde hair. Julie hadn’t often met someone as short as she was, but Syd was the exact same height as her.

It really was weird.

“Nah, that’d be ridiculous,” Julie said. “I can assure you, I’m the youngest Stewart sibling.”

“Besides, my last name is Drew,” Syd spoke up, a little hesitant.

Julie tilted her head. “Really? That is weird… my mom’s maiden name was Drew before she got married.”

“Huh,” Syd replied, looking resolutely forward. “That is weird.”

“Come on Princess,” Conner said, turning around. “We need to catch up.”

“Coming!”

Julie stopped, dead in her tracks, as she and Syd both answered to ‘Princess’ at the same time. The others didn’t notice at all as they kept walking, leaving the two Pink Rangers alone in the hallway.

“We’re not sisters at all, are we?” Julie asked, slowly, trying to wrap her mind around whatever had just happened.

Syd awkwardly refused to make eye contact, looking literally everywhere else that wasn’t at her. Her movement caused a familiar piece of jewelry to fall out of the collar of her uniform. She pulled her own copy of it out from in under her shirt where it never left.

The two were identical. Syd wasn't just wearing any pink pendant, she was wearing _Julie's_ pink pendant that Kat had given her on her eighteenth birthday.

“ _No way_ -“ Julie started, before Syd reached up and clamped a hand on her mouth.

“You weren’t supposed to find out!” the Pink Ranger said, panicked. “Seriously! If this gets out, I’ll get demoted for _sure_!”

“But… how?” Julie couldn’t help but ask as she stared at her own _daughter_ , because that was the only thing that made sense, that was standing directly in front of her.

Her. She had a _daughter_ who was a Pink Ranger that she had given her own pendant too, one that she never took off.

“My name is Sydney,” the Pink Ranger said. “I go by Sydney Drew because my actual last name is far too recognizable, especially among those at SPD and I wanted to make my own way.”

“What’s your actual last name?” Julie asked. “Who did I…?”

Sydney stared over her shoulder and Julie turned to see Conner and Jack standing together and laughing. Julie turned back to the other girl with her jaw dropped.

“What-??”

Syd put her hand over her mouth again, silencing her as they had walked close enough to the rest of the group to potentially overhear their conversation.

“I still think you guys need us here to deal with Gruumm,” Ethan said as they walked into the Command Center. “He’s gonna be madder than ever.”

“Yeah, and what about Broodwing?” Kira asked. “He’s still around flapping about somewhere.”

“It’s obvious we should stay. We work great together,” Conner added.

“Nice try,” Syd replied. “I don’t date older guys and you’re old enough to be my father.”

Julie stood, silent, unable to say anything as she still occasionally looking at her own _daughter_ that now stood across the room from her with her own teammates. She was still in completely shock.

“We appreciate your offer to stay, Rangers, but that’s not possible,” Cruger said, his arms behind his back.

“Besides Kira, if you don’t go back you’ll never get your Grammy,” Syd added.

“My Grammy?” the Yellow Ranger asked, stunned.

“Yeah,” the blonde replied. “Also, your Oscar and Tony for your music. I grew up listening to all of your songs.”

“And everyone knows all about the Conner McKnight Soccer Camps,” Sky said. “They’re all over the country.”

“For real?” Conner asked, stunned. “Wow!”

“And Ethan – you have to go back!” Bridge added. “You develop some software that we still use here at SPD.”

“You mean I’m a genius? Sweet,” Ethan said, a grin on his face.

“And Julie,” the once Pink Ranger looked up to Commander Cruger, surprised that her tidbit of the future comes from him. “You have to go back because, without you, SPD wouldn’t even be here.”

“Wait, do you mean-?” she asked, her jaw dropped.

“You’re one of the founders of SPD,” Dr. Manx said, smiling. “You’re the one who gave us all this chance to do all the good that we’re doing in the world.”

She could feel herself shaking as goose bumps ran up and down her arms. Julie looked around the room again, this time in a different way.

 _She_ was the reason that SPD was here. Her!

“Your lives as Rangers have made a difference,” Cruger said, standing tall. “But you all go on to lead exciting and significant lives after you hang up your helmets.”

The four of them looked at each other, all grinning. They were star struck, imagining the possibilities that they would create.

“I think we’re ready to go back, Commander,” Conner said, stepping forward.

“Your courage and dedication will live on in Ranger Legend,” Cruger said. “Thank you all.”

The center console they were standing around started to move as Dr. Manx pressed a button, the middle part rising into the air revealing four tubes with their Dino Gems inside.

“Goodbye, Dino Rangers,” she said. “Your memory of us will be erased, but we won’t forget you.”

“Besides,” Julie said, speaking up and trying to hide the bubble in her throat. “It’s not like we won’t ever see each other again, right?”

She looked over at Syd who was staring at her and Conner with tears in her eyes and Julie felt herself also start to tear up. Conner himself reached over, hearing the hitch in her voice and grabbed tightly onto her hand.

They would be alright.

She heard Dr. Manx say, “Thank you,” right as the Dino Gems in the tubes started to sink into the table and the four Rangers disappeared.

* * *

Julie blinked, confused, as she stood on the stairs of Reefside High with her arms locked and twisted around her friends, her fellow Rangers. Her head felt a little fuzzy, but it quickly cleared.

“Do you think Dr. O’s in there?” Kira asked.

Julie smiled as Conner said, “Come on!” and the four ran, eager to see their teammate and mentor once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaand that's that. You kind of know what's going to happen to them in the future, but how do they get there? I'm taking Friday off to try and get even more ahead in the sequel story that I hope the four of you that have been reading this series are excited about, but the first chapter WILL be posted on Monday!


End file.
